disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Abu Dhabi
Universal Studios Abu Dhabi is an indoor theme park Located at Yas Island, with the exception of Citywalk being a outdoor area. NOTE: DO NOT EDIT MY PAGES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION Areas * Production Central * New York * Hollywood * Zooniversal - A Spin- Off land similar to the Universal Metazoa fanmade theme parks. * Jurassic Park * Sci-Fi City * Video Game World ** PlayStation Zone ** Bandia Namco Zone ** Capcom Zone ** Mario Zone '''- themed to Nintendo's Mario franchises Attractions and parades '''Production Central * Hollywood Rip Ride Rock It * The Walking Dead: Battle For Survival (13+)- an interactive dark ride loosely based on The Walking Dead franchise. It is designed by Sally corporation. * Universal 3D Motion Theater- A Motion theater that shows 5 movies ** Shrek 4D ** Fraggle Rock 4D ** Back to the Future: The 4D Movie ** Power Rangers: Battle For Angel Grove ** Jason Bourne (2016) - Mission O. V. E . R . D . R . I . V . E 4D * Studio Tour (Indoor Edition) New York * Kongfrontation * The Blue Brothers Live * Broadway Theater ** Wicked ** Rock 'n Oldies! ** Universal Monster Rocks! '''(13+) ** '''A Christmas Carol Musical Hollywood * Hollywood Bowl Theater * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Universal Studios Sneak Previews * Hollywood Walk of Fame * WWE VS TNA: The Ride 3D Zooniversal Jungle Section * Out of Africa Journeys * Madagascar Trails * Madagascar: The Crate Adventure Woodland Section ''' * The Bearastein Bears Goes Camping * An American Tail Live '''Desert Section * The Enclosure of Down Under * Wild West Range * The Mummy Temple * Camel Farm Sea and Polar Section * SpongeBob SquarePants: Rock Bottom Plunge * Polar Wildlife * Marine Life * Seal and Sea Lions Cove * Dolphins Enclosure * Jaws: The Ride * Jaws Alive * Ray Farm Animal Starland * Garfield's Cool About Cats * Teenage Mutant Turtles: The Ride * The Encounters of the Planet of the Apes * The Squid Sisters Live *How To Train Your Dragon: The Ride Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Rapids * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Dino-Camp * Dino-Sore * Dueling Carnivores * Raptor Encounter Sci-Fi City * E.T. Adventure * MIB: Alien Attack * Battlestar Galactica * Transformers: The Ride * Terminator 2: 3D * Robocop: The Ride ('''EMV Dark Ride)' * '''Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride ('HHN VERSION: Bill And Ted's Excellent Halloween Ride) Video Game World PlayStation Zone * PaRappa The Rapper On Stage * Ratchet & Clank: The 4D Ride * Starhawk: The Ride * Twisted Metal: Maximum Charge * God of War: 6D * Gravity Rush Coaster Bandai Namco Zone * Pacman's A-Maze-Ing Adventure * Klonoa 4D * Galaxian * Digimon tri.: Victory Forever! Capcom Zone * Mega Man Coaster * Street Fighters: The Stunt Experience * Resident Evil - The Final Chapter: Bio Terror * Resident Evil 7- Biohazard: Haunted Shadows Nintendo Zone *'Yo-kai Watch: Fury Boat' *'Mario Kart: The Ride 3D' *'The Flying Pikachu' *'Super Mario Maker: The Ride' *'Donkey Kong Mine Carts' *'The Adventurous World of Nintendo' *'Splatoon:The Ride' Entire areas * TBA Restaurants and Shops TBA Events Halloween Spooktacular- a daytime Trick or Treating event for family of All ages It allows guests of all ages to dress up their costumes and enter in both parks to enjoy various family-friendly Halloween-related activities and entertainment, such as going trick-or-treating for candies from park's characters. Halloween Horror Nights A Nightly Halloween Event For Ages 13 to Adult Which Opens 6:30 PM. which scareactors will sneak up to guests With Unpleasent Screaming and Loud Chainsaws and Guests will experience the mazes and Haunted houses based on Horror movies and shows Joy To The World a Annual Christmas event CityWalk Abu Dhabi 'Dining Areas' *Hard Rock Café *Johnny Rocket's * * * 'Quick Services' Hotels Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks